Yoshino Himekawa/Relationships
Yoshinon Yoshinon is her "best friend." Originally, Yoshinon was a present given to her by Yoshino's mother Nagisa. The puppet was to symbolize an extension of Nagisa always looking out for her daughter even when she was too busy because of work. However, Yoshino soon forgot about this after losing all of her memories of being human. Despite this, Yoshino is very attached to her puppet. According to Yoshino, Yoshinon represents her ideal self, a representation of her personal hero that never cries and is always confident. As a Spirit, Yoshino was dependent on Yoshinon to the point that it become her mental support. Without Yoshinon present, she would not only cry a lot, but also freeze everything in the vicinity. DAL v2 11.png DAL v3 09.png Rabbit behind tree.jpg Ecchi yoshino.jpg Nagisa Himekawa As Yoshino's mother, Nagisa worked hard as a field worker to pay for her daughter's hospital bills all by herself. While her work meant that she couldn't visit Yoshino too often, she deeply cared about her daughter and tried to visit whenever she could make time. She was also the one who gave her the Yoshinon puppet, telling her to think of it as an extension of herself so Yoshino won't be lonely when she wasn't there. This in turn prompted Yoshino to make her own puppet, "Yoshinon Junior," to give to Nagisa for the same reasons. Unfortunately, she never got to deliver to gift, as Nagisa ended up dying in a workplace related accident. After becoming a Spirit, Yoshino lost her memories of her mother along with her human life. Despite this, Yoshino subconsciously based Yoshinon's quirks after her mother's personality. After regaining her memories and retrieving "Junior," Yoshino puts the puppet on and allows it and Yoshinon to have a happy reunion; which in a way, symbolizes mother and daughter being reunited. DAL v21 07.jpg Shido Itsuka Yoshino’s new hero, savior, and the next person she depends on besides Yoshinon. She respects him a lot and looks up to him as a little sister would look up to an older brother. Yoshino trusts him greatly and is grateful for him in finding Yoshinon. This trust is what allowed Shido to seal her powers. However, Yoshinon's behavior hints that her feelings may be deeper. Despite her timid nature, Yoshino gains the will to fight through the Spirit battle royale with the motivation of winning priority to confess her feelings to Shido, and would indeed achieve victory. As Tenka's artificial world is about to end, Yoshino proclaims that she has always loved him since he saved her, and will not concede him to anyone, even Tohka as she is about to disappear. After receiving clues about her human past, she invites Shido and Natsumi to accompany her as she tries to regain her memories, and after suceeding, she introduces Shido to Yoshinon, representing her late mother, as her most cherished person, lamenting that he has not responded to her confession. DAL v2 13.png Yohino-Shidou relationships.jpg yousino wiki.jpg Tohka Yatogami Yoshino first met Tohka when the latter interrupts Shido's first attempt to have Yoshino fall in love with him so that he could seal her Reiryoku. What followed was a huge misunderstanding, during which the teasing Yoshinon ended up angering Tohka to the point she took the puppet from Yoshino. This action causes Yoshino to become distressed to the point of summoning in order to get her puppet back. Despite their problematic first meeting, the two of them reconciled with each other shortly afterwards and are now good friends after Yoshino’s Reiryoku was sealed. Tohka was arguably the Spirit that Yoshino was closest to until she met Natsumi. The two were often seen together when Tohka wasn't at school or with Shido and they act like sisters to each other. When Tohka is about to disappear due to Mio’s Sephira Crystal fading away, Yoshino is easily able to see that she was trying to pretend to be calm. This prompts Yoshino to confess to Shido in front of her to make Tohka reveal her true feelings at the last moment, showcasing Yoshino's willingness to put aside her own feelings for Tohka's sake. DAL v2 12.png Tohka protects Yoshino.jpg Tohka patting Yoshino.png Natsumi Yoshinon's first interactions with Natsumi were when she had disguised herself as Yoshinon as part of her "game", never even realizing she was not the real Yoshinon. Natsumi later sealed her into without her noticing. Despite this, however, Yoshino held no grudge against Natsumi and Yoshinon was actually impressed by her impression of her. After Natsumi's Spirit powers were sealed, their compatible and similar personalities allowed them to quickly become good friends with each other. During the Spirit battle royale, Yoshino was happy that Natsumi had not been defeated before they met so she could personally fight her. After receiving clues about her human past, she invites Shido and Natsumi to accompany her as she tries to regain her memories. After succeeding, she introduces Natsumi to Yoshinon, who represented her late mother, as her best friend. DAL v10 03.jpg Miku Izayoi Yoshino first saw Miku during her performance during the Tenguu Festival and was amongst those who were brainwashed by her . She had her first interaction with her not long after, when she defended her from Shido and Tohka. Afterwards, she became one of Miku's maids and did not have much problems with her yuri tendencies, although she was still startled by it. After being freed from Miku's control, Yoshino became scared of her due to her yuri tendencies. However, she still did not quite agree with Natsumi's view of her being a "scary monster out to get you in your sleep". That is until she witnessed her cuddle up on Natsumi while sleepwalking. Category:Relationships